WarriorCat Smut
by HanzoTeriyaki
Summary: I do not own Warriors or any oc's that appear unless I say they're mine) Just a collection of smut about cats, cause it's the most random thing I could choose to do. If you want any thing done then feel free to request. Otherwise I'm just gonna update this with whatever comes to mind.
1. Snowfur X Thistleclaw

' _You can't seriously be thinking of being his mate! How do you even like him?! He's evil!_ ' Bluefurs words rang in the white she-cats head. She stared across the clearing at the grey tom, her blue eyes fixated on him. The way he sounded, the way he moved, she couldn't deny it, she was infatuated with him. ' _I know you think that Bluefur.. but he's not like you say.. he's really nice..'_ she rolled her paw over a pebble as she stared at him. The tom was talking to the deputy Sunfall, talking about patrols Snowfur assumed. Her white fur shone in the morning light, resting her head on her overlapped paws. She gave a sniff of the cool air, her blue eyes continuing to watch him. Her gaze followed the tom until the tip of his tail disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

The She-cat went through her day, talking to Bluefur, to some of the other cats, going on a hunting patrol, normal warrior business. As she returned from her hunting patrol, after sunhigh, she scanned the clearing. The grey warrior was whom she was looking for, however she failed to catch a glimpse of him, '.. _is he on another patrol?_ ' She sighed. She knew how battle hungry he could be, but that was just cause he was loyal and protective of his clan. Right? ' _I guess I'll just go get something to eat.._ ' she thought to herself as she began to pad towards the fresh-kill pile. Suddenly her fur pricked in surprise as she felt a bristly coat be brushed against her own soft fur. "Hey Snowfur" meowed a familiar voice. ' _Thistleclaw_!' The She-cat thought, a sense of joy creeping through her chest. She turned to face the younger warrior, "Oh,Thistleclaw! How are you?" Snowfur couldn't help but let a purr creep into her throat. The male warrior, gave a friendly purr back as he meowed, "I'm good.. just came back from a hunting patrol.. " Snowfur gave a nod and flicked her tail, meowing, "Do you want to share some fresh kill with me?" Thistleclaw shook his head, his whiskers giving a twitch, "actually I was wondering if you'd want to go for a walk around the territory"

Snowfur let out a murrow of slight surprise, "really? Oh.. well sure if you want." ' _Anything to spend time with you'_ she absentmindedly thought. He let out a rustic purr and turned away, walking to the gorse tunnel. "Then let's go" He meowed over his shoulder. Snowfur turned her blue gaze to him and then got up, padding after the tom. They wandered through the forest, their paws delicately trotting over the foliage of the forest. They conversed general topics, Snowfur enjoying the presence of the younger tom.

As they padded just past Snake rocks, Thistleclaw flicked his tail over the She-cats back, signalling for her to stop. Snowfur obeyed his communed, turning her inquisitive gaze over to the toms cool yellow ones, "why'd we stop?" She mewed in a hushed tone. The spikey furred tom side glances at her, his nose flaring briefly as he scented the air, "I smell a mouse nearby, how about we catch it?" Snowfurs eyes looked into his own before she lifted her muzzle, scenting the air as well. Indeed there was a mouse very close by. She scanned the area around her before her eyes focused ahead where the smell was coming from, "I got this one.." she meowed quietly. She got in a hunters crouch and stalked forward, she wanted to impress the tom. She peeked from behind the tree to notice a grey lump among the foliage, ' _I smell some blood.. has it been wounded_?' She thought to her self as she took slow and delicate steps towards it.

Once she was several tail lengths away she wriggled her haunches preparing to leap forward and claim the prey as hers. Bunching up her hind legs, she lept up in a graceful leap, launching herself towards the still mouse. She put her paws in front of herself and landed squarely on the mouse. It didn't make a sound, or move. She felt it's luke warm body underneath her as contact was made, "wha-?" Before she could even question what was happening a squeak left her mouth as a loud snapping was heard accompanied by the rustling of leaves.

Leaves sprayed into the air, the She-cat frantically trying to run off but felt something latch upon her neck, "Ah!" She yowled, her paws scuffling on the ground. Soon everything settled and she realized she was trapped. "What in the name of starclan?! " She yowled in surprise. Snowfur looked down at what was restraining her, seeing a vine snare wrapped around her neck and a few on her front and back paws. "Thistleclaw! Help!" She yowled in shock. She heard paws calmly step beside her and she turned her fluffy white head to look up at him, her fur puffed out. Thistleclaw only looked with amusement, "it's okay Snowfur" He meowed. He turned and walked to a tree. "W-what's happening?! Get me out!" The she-cat wailed frantically trying to break free only for her struggles to be proved in effected.

She watched as Thistleclaw padded back with a ball of moss in his mouth, "be quiet otherwise you'll draw attention to us." He then shoved the moss into the She-cats mouth, stifling Snowfur. Snowfur let out a squeak as she tried to let out a meow only for it to be heavily muffled. The white She-cat darted her blue eyes back and forth, watching as the tom disappeared from her view. She felt the vines tighten around her back paws, her hind legs being uncomfortably spread apart. She let out a muffled meowed of surprise, her tail lashed out and fluffed up in fear.

Fear welled up in her chest as she frantically tried to ask, ' _Thistleclaw what're doing?!'_ But all that came out was an, "mmmph!" However she wouldn't have gotten the words out regardless since she cut off by the feeling of a wet tongue run up her core. She squeaked as she felt herself be licked in a painfully teasingly way. ' _T-Thistleclaw!_ ' She wanted to mewl, her eyes closing tight at the new feeling. The white cat let out whimpers and small mewls of pleasure around the moss ball as the tongue was trailed up from the bottom to the top.

A hot breath touched her vulva as the toms meow came forth, "just enjoy it Snowfur." She looked over her shoulder to see the large tom have his face shoved between her legs as he assaulted her pussy. Snowfur squirmed and wriggled at every lick, her paws pushing into the ground as her tail lashed, ' _What are you doing?. S-stop'_ she tried to protest weakly, however nothing coherent came from around her gag. Her body gave small trembles at every movement of his tongue. Snowfur lightly struggled against her bindings, however it was futile as the vines that held her were quite strong and tightly woven. The white cat lowered her head as she tried to take quick sips of air through her nose, her whiskers twitched and her ears flattened as he continued to lap around her core that was gradually getting wetter. She gave a muffled gasp at a jolt of pleasure that rippled through her as the tom began to lap at her clit, circling his tongue around the puffed up nub. Her paws stretched out, digging her claws into the ground. A soft muffled moan came forth as Thistleclaw nipped at her lips and clit with his fangs, giving small but gentle tugs, "annnmmph" A whine followed shortly after once he pulled away, "you seem to be liking this huh? You're soaked.." the She-cat breathed heavily, her blue orbs opening half way.

After taking a few breaths she tried to ask the tom, ' _why are you doing this?'_ Not much of her words came out clearly but it was enough for Thistleclaw to guess what she might've said. She got a sultry reply from the other, "If you're trying to ask why I'm doing this.. Then it's because.. You're so cute.. Beautiful.. I just had to try you at least once.. I wanted to be able to watch you squirm under me~" He snickered. She let out a muffle yowl as she felt his muzzle be shoved back into her core, assaulting her mercilessly with his tongue. A squeal sounded from the She-cat as Thistleclaw shoved his tongue into her pussy, licking the walls and getting a thorough taste of her. Her body squirmed and spasmed lightly as her gut began to feel like it was tightening at the pleasure that continued to rise. After a few more strokes and thrusts of the grey toms tongue, Snowfur face a muffled moan as her body tensed. Her core gave a quiver as she came onto the others face. She felt the tongue clean her up before retracting from her hot and soaked core.

Snowfur panted, her white furred body relaxing at the after effects of her orgasm. However she let out a grunt at the feeling of weight on top of her. Her head turned so her blue eyes could focus on the larger cat now mounting her, his face undeniably close to her own. The white cat felt her fur grow hot at this sudden closeness, of him on top of her. A part of her felt a strong guilt and worry over this, ' _but I'm a virgin_!' She wanted to shout out in a sense of anxiety. Her mind raced with what might come next, would it hurt? She wondered nervously. A stifled whine sounded from her throat as she felt a hot and hard member be brushed against her core. Snowfur dug her claws into the ground as her body shook in anticipation. ' _If anyone were to do it.. I'd want it to be you.._ ' she thought to herself as she turned her face away and down, shutting her eyes and remaining still.

There was hesitation before a rustic purr sounded by her ear, "Prepare yourself..." A loud yowl erupted from her muzzle and around the moss as she felt herself be penetrated by the others tick and large cock. Pain seared through her nether regions as her virgin pussy was spread more than she thought it could've been. Her body trembled tremendously as the tom began to thrust into her, not letting Snowfur adjust to his length. The She-cat yowled out in pain as she shoved her face into the dirt ground underneath herself. She dug her claws onto the ground deeper, ' _no! Make it stop! Stop it!_ ' She tried to yowl out as she felt like she was getting ripped apart by his large dick. "Hold out a bit longer.. it'll start to feel good" the tom meowed in a caring tone. Snowfur chewed on the ball of moss, her eyes clenched painfully shut as her tail lashed, she wanted to believe him but this was almost unbearable.

But Thistleclaw was right, for after a few more thrusts Snowfur began to moan out in pleasure as she soon became more lubricated, the tom sliding in and out more easily. She felt a paw be brought up to her mouth and the moss was swiped out, letting her moans be more clear and louder for anycat to hear it. "Ah! Ah! Nnngah~! Thistleclaw!" She yowled out the toms name as he pounded into her, filling her senses with the electric sensations. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he meowed, "you like that huh? Moan more for me Snowfur... I want to hear your pretty voice yowl out in pleasure." Snowfur began to buck her hips to his thrusts as he continued aggressively, each thrust causing her body to lurch forward just slightly.

"Hah! Oh~!" She continued to moan as he slid his slick cock in and out of her quickly. The tom let out grunts and small sounds of ecstasy over her shoulder. Snowfur couldn't lie to herself at how wonderful this felt, her body wanting the tom to completely ravage her. Her mind going blank she gave a hot moe but genuine meow between her moans, "T-Thistleclaw! .. p-please.. d-do-Ah! Whatever.. nnnn.. y-you want! I-I love you!" She felt the tom hesitate in his thrusts at her words, the white furred warrior giving a whine of protest at the falter. Thistleclaw slowed his movements. The white she-cat felt a tongue rasp over her ear, ".. I.. love you too.." she could've sworn she felt her heart stop at his words. Her body froze in surprise, her mewls becoming a bit more stifled. Her heart fluttered as her head became more dizzy at the feelings before she mewed out, "p-please.. faster.. go harder Thistleclaw.."

There was no hesitation after those words left her mouth. She bent over more giving sharp howls and cries as Thistleclaw began to completely ram into her, pulling his cock out completely before slamming it back in. "AHHH~!" Sounds of ecstasy erupted from her smaller frame with every pound he gave, every penetration being swift and brutal. Her cries intensified as he angled himself. Beginning to hit her sweet spot. Her mind was in a daze as her jaws gaped and body trembled, some of her saliva dripping from her opened jaws. Her eyes were seeing flashes of white every time he entered her. The same feeling before started to rise within her once again, "I-I-IM AHHH IM C-CUMMING!" She cried out at the top of her lungs. After a few more swift pounds she spasmed, her body tensing and her muscles giving hard jolts as she spewed her juices along his cock. She grit her teeth and yowled, feeling herself be filled as the tom came inside her, completely filling her to the brim. She felt the liquid drip down her inner thighs as the tom slid out of her, leaving her to collapse on the ground in a tired heap of white fur.

Thistleclaw began to clean her up with his tongue as she rested. Being lulled gently to sleep she murmured, ".. I.. love you... our kits will be great.."

(authors note: this is something I decided to do very randomly, cause why not? If you want to see certain airings or have of warriors fuck just send me a request.)


	2. Brambleclaw x Sandstorm

"Well why _can't_ you?!" Sandstorm hissed frustratedly, her tail gave a hard lash as her pale green eyes narrowed. She watched as Firestars ears flattened and his tail swept between his legs, stepping back farther into the leaders den, "w-well.. it's not that I don't want to.." he began nervously, gently pawing the ground, "it's just.. " his eyes flickered to the ground as his mate Sandstorm continued to glare at him, her face twisted into a stern look. She snapped at him as the ginger Tom struggled to find his words, "then what is it Firestar? Have you grown bored of me? Perhaps you want some of the younger she-cats?" The ginger Tom snapped his head up at the pale ginger she-cat, a look of shock over his face, "what? N-no! Of course not! It's just that being leader and all, and having moved by the lake and all these new duties and things to do.." the she-cat huffed in a grumpy tone, "that you just don't have time for me anymore? The cat that has stayed loyal to you for so long?" Her mates ears flicked as he looked on the cat with a regretful glint in his eyes, "no.. no Sandstorm please..-" her tail gave a hard lash, "no." She meowed sternly, "if your leader duties are so important then fine. I'll just have to go find someone else to satisfy me" Firestars fur puffed in alarm as Sandstorm turned away, a sly smirk coming to her face, "you wouldn't-" the ginger tom meowed but Sandstorm was already at the entrance, "maybe I will. Maybe I won't" she then leapt out of the small cave, jumping down high ledge and padding to the fresh kill pile.

She gazed at the various cats in the small clearing, her chin rested on her overlapped paws. Pale coloured ears flicked at the sounds of pawsteps, chatting and rustling of the forest and foliage around her. She surveyed the toms in the camp, '... _mm.. I don't know who I should go for.. do I really want to stray from loyalty to Firestar now..? I was angry but..'_ she sighed, ' _maybe not.. I should probably go for a hunt to clear my mind'_ she slowly raised to her paws, shaking out her fur and giving her chest a few licks before heading to the camps entrance. Giving one more quick glance over her shoulder she walked through the bramble entrance, padding into the forest, taking a whiff of the dense air filled with all the scents of the earth. ' _Time to hunt. I could always sharpen my hunting skills'_

She placed a thrush beside the squirrel and mouse she caught, smirking to herself, ' _still haven't lost my touch._ ' She thought victoriously, before scenting the air, ' _but I could always do better'_ the determined thought came to her mind as she padded off, burying her fresh kill to take back later. As she padded through the forest, her ears flicked at hearing... something. Her head swivelled at the weird sound as her ears flicked and turned in an attempted to figure out where the sound came from. ' _What's that noise?'_ She turned a bit before noticing where it was coming from and slowly followed it, "nnn.." a soft sound came fourth, _'is that.. brambleclaw?_ ' She thought curiously, before a small worry kicked in, ' _is he hurt_?' Sandstorm padded up to some bushes and entered the small clearing without looking first. Her eyes widened and fur puffed up in embarrassment as she looked at the warrior, the toms paws over his unsheathed member. "AH!" Brambleclaw let out a yowl of surprise as he quickly moved his paws away, his tail flicking over his erection, the tabby then quickly lifted a leg, running his tongue up it trying to seem non conspicuous. "B-brambleclaw!" Sandstorm sputtered out in a small shock, the tabby blushing and lowering his leg aware that his cover up didn't work. "o-oh.. uh... hi.. s-sorry. I didn't know you were here.." the she-cat murmured awkwardly, her eyes examining the tom, however as her eyes flicked over to where his tail was somewhat covering his member, she licked her muzzle. The tabby turned his head to the side, his amber eyes holding a very much awkward look, "I-it's okay.. I was.. just.." his voice trailed off as his amber eyes looked over at the pale tabby cat padding forward. ' _Actually_..' she felt a sense of excitement, '.. _this is a great opportunity_..' "um.." Brambleclaw meowed, watching as she padded forward until she stood an inch away from him.

Sandstorm gave a inquisitive look before slowly plopping down on her stomach, leaning her face forward and giving a nuzzle to dick, pushing his fluffy tail out of the way. Brambleclaw let out a small gasp and surprised mew, "s-Sandstorm?!" The She-cat nuzzled her nose against the base of his dick, she was able to feel the heat radiate from his member which filled her with a sense of excitement, ".. you're really hard Brambleclaw.." the sandy she-cat mused. The tabby tom groaned as he felt her tongue lap at the base of his dick, a bead of precum gathered at the tip from the stimulus. Sandstorm gave a small purr of amusement as she brought her paws up to the toms cock, pulling her face away as she did so. Amber eyes widened as he watched her grab hold of his member within her paws. The She-cat lightly squeezed Brambleclaws cock in her paws, the tom letting out a gasp followed by a small groan in response. "S-Sandstorm.. w-why are you doing this?" His somewhat unfocused amber eyes gazed down at her with confusion. Sandstorm purred in a small sense of glee at his reactions as she began to give more deeper strokes along his entire length. "Ah.." he let out a small moan as she replied soothingly with a teasing undertone, "well I just thought I should help with your problem, it's not a bad thing is it? I mean this is what you want right? Don't think I don't notice the way you look at me Time from time" she purred. The tabby dug his long curved claws into the dirt as he watched her, his pelt burned in embarrassment, as he knew the words she spoke were true. Being too embarrassed to answer her honestly, he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes at the pleasure as she continued to give him a slow and tantalizing paw job. "Ahhhh.. starclan~" he gave a longer moan as he felt a paw be brought up to the tip of his member, the soft pad rubbed along the slit of the head. Sandstorm smirked at his reactions, "you sure do have cute reactions Brambleclaw.." she mewed as she circled her paw around the head of his shaft, stroking her other paw along the underside. Without realizing it the tabby warrior had begun to move with her strokes, his body craving the pleasurable touches. "AH!" A loud yowl came forth from the tom as Sandstorm unsheathed one of her claws, running the sharp tip over the slit before entering it slowly. Brambleclaws body shuddered as his hair stood on end at the sharp pleasure that sparked in his cock. "Mmmooore~" The tom gasped and moaned as the She-cat unsheathed the claws on her other paw, lightly scraping them along the underside. "My my.. look at you.. all hot and bothered.. " she gazed up at him with a sultry half lidded stare, examining the warrior whose ears were flat and eyes clenched shut. His jaw was clamped and contorted in a snarl of delight, "y-you're gonna make me cum!" He growled out, his tail lashing hard along the ground. Sandstorm ran her light coloured paw skillfully over his cock, pumping it hard and fast as she wiggled her claw in him and occasionally pulled out to tease the sensitive head. With a burst of pleasure rupturing through him the toms body jerked forward, his tail twitched and a small yowl came forth as he came into the She-cats paw. The thick viscous liquid shot out, some of it splashed onto Sandstorms face, who only smirked, pale green eyes watching his every reaction.

A few more spurts came out before it stopped. Sandstorm pulled her paws back from the toms member, her green eyes narrowing as she gazed at his cum stained cock. Brambleclaw opened his eyes partially to look down upon the she-cat who was gazing at his length hungrily. Breaths coming out in small pants he let out a sharp gasp as she stuck her tongue out, beginning to lick up his salty semen. She tongued from the bottom and up against the underside up to the head, her tongue moist and covering his cock in saliva. Brambleclaw kept his eyes shut as his body could not help but spread his paws for her, his tail kinking, enjoying the electrifying sensations. His fur hot and spiked at the lustful feeling stirring deep within his chest. Sandstorm glanced up at the tom briefly, before focusing her attention fully back onto his once again rock hard erection. She eagerly swept her tongue around the crown, teasingly licking over the slit. Her hips wiggled in desire, her own tail kinking, her core hot, already soaked as her mind imagines being fucked by his girthy cock. The ginger tabby gave a few more teasing licks before nibbling her fangs gently along the shaft, savouring his magnificent taste. Every movement of her tongue is met with groans, and gasps from the tabby, "you're so good at this.." he moaned out, reaching a paw up to place on the back of the she-cats head. He then forcefully shoved her face onto his crotch, thrusting up to meet her mouth. Sandstorm let out a small mewl of surprise, her eyes closing tightly at the sudden sting that presents itself at the back of her throat. Without much hesitation however, the pale ginger cat pushed her face down onto his dick fully, eyes watered momentarily but she fought it away, giving hard and forceful sucks.

Her tail waved in the air, Brambleclaw giving groans, the unsheathed claws of a heavily placed paw dug into her fur lightly, being careful however as to not pierce the skin. The tabby tom slowly began to thrust into the older she-cats mouth, the heat which encased his cock making it throb intensely. Sandstorm winced at the pressure that was being exerted at the back of her throat with each thrust he made. However after a few moments she began to bob her head quickly to match his thrusts. Her tongue running along the underside, a grunt or some other sound of pleasure being emitted by the tom from every suck she gave. Brambleclaw shook, and shuddered with every thrust he made and accompanied suck. His heavy lidded eyes watched as his cock slid in and out of her muzzle, leaving him feeling a breathless awe. His chest rose heavily as Sandstorm enjoyed the hard appendage in her mouth, picking up her pace. After a few more bobs she pulled up to the head giving harsh sucks to the sensitive area.

"You're gonna~ m-make me cum Sandstorm..!" He moaned out in ecstasy, feeling on the verge of shooting a hot load into her pretty mouth. The she-cat opened her eyes to glance up at him briefly, pulling away only momentarily to say breathlessly, "come for me brambleclaw.. " she then went back to her duty, sucking and bobbing her head. He continued to meet her bobs, the pleasure tightened in his gut with every suck that was given, "Oh starclan! Sandstorm~.. AHH!" He gave a final cry of delight as the electric sensation shot through him once again. Giving a guttural groan, Brambleclaw thrusted deep into the She-cats throat, shooting his seed into her eagerly awaiting mouth.

Sandstorm made sure to drink every last drop of his kit batter, once done pulling back. Giving small pants she turned her gaze upward, well aware of the wetness that resided between her legs. Brambleclaw returned her gaze, slowly standing on his paws, Sandstorm doing the same. The she-cat leaned forward, nuzzling his neck and cheek, "oh Brambleclaw" she mewed seductively, the feel of her hot breath against his fur kept the warrior in a state of arousal. She walked past him, her tail brushing against his cheek, flank, and rump which caused a soft purr to rumble deep within the tabby. She padded a little behind him before getting into a hunting crouch. Brambleclaw followed her movements with his amber gaze as she wiggled her hips her tail kicking over her back revealing her swollen, glistening core. "Brambleclaw.. you've kept me waiting long enough.." she let out a breathy purr, leaving the tom staring after her next words, "please, I want your cock inside me.." the tom felt his breath be caught in his throat for a heartbeat as he stared at the beautiful cat. His eyes laid on his welcoming prize. He padded closer to her the scent of her soft pink driving him mad. Sandstorm purred, kneading the ground in anticipation. A moan escaped her lips as she felt a hot tongue slowly push along her core a hot meow being mumbled into her folds, "... I just can't hold back anymore Sandstorm.." Sandstorm looked over her shoulder, a husky meow replying simply, "then don't."

Brambleclaw mounted the She-cat, lining up his member with her core. "Do it.." Sandstorm breathed, and without further instruction or warning, Brambleclaw quickly penetrated the smaller she-cat, his tail kinking as he let out a loud moan at the feel of her soft lips encasing his member. "You're tight..!" He growled through clench teeth in surprise. Sandstorm let out a pleasured gasp, throwing her head back a little. She dug her claws deeper into the ground beneath her, being pushed forward at the strength of the toms thrust. She pants, hot and bothered, her pulsating core caused her to push back on his cock, making sure Brambleclaw was in completely. "D-don't just stay like that.. f-fuck me hard Brambleclaw~" she moaned pleadingly. Brambleclaw took in quick breaths, his amber eyes narrowed at the figure beneath his powerful body, pushing deeper into her moist pussy. The force of himself causing her to arch her back more. With haste he began to pound into her, "how much do you want it?" He meowed in a gruff tone between his panting. A loud yowl like moan came from the pale she-cats muzzle, her spine arching downwards, her hips being pushed up and back against his dick. She churns up the ground with her paws as an intense sensation fills her body, her core burning with the divine friction and wanting more of it, "I-i want your cock so badly! Please! Don't stop! Oh~!"She yowled out with yearning. Brambleclaw swore he could've felt his member harden even more at her sexy voice, her erotic noises sounding like music to his ears. Wanting to earn more moans from her and make her lose her mind on the pleasure he continued to slam into Sandstorm with brute force. Leaning over her more he grabbed onto her scruff, pulling her head back and saying over the fur harshly. "You like that? How I slam into you.. how I'm making your mind go blank on the sensations.." then in a few movements he angled himself, slamming against her G-spot.

Sandstorms green eyes open wide, her back curving down more if it was even possible, "AH AH, OH DEAR STARCLAN~~!" She yowled out. Sandstorm gasped loudly, some saliva dripping from her gapping jaws, her body shaking and shuddering with each powerful thrust she was given. Brambleclaw moaned out, pounding into the She-cat mercilessly, his body being filled by the immense pleasure. He made sure to continuously hit the others sweet spot. He kept himself balanced from firmly placed paws, his hind legs tensing as he used them to keep up his momentum. Each powerful slam made Sandstorm lurch forward, her body shaking and spasming with each thrust into her sweet spot. All the sensations were driving her over the edge rather quickly. She panted with heavy uneven breaths, howls of absolute pleasure ringing through the nearby forest. She spread her legs for the tom, granting him as much access and depth as she could. "B-BRAMBLECLAW, I-IM COMING!" Sandstorm screeched out, her hips bucking to the toms thrusts as the burning unbearable pleasure kept arising in her, threatening to spill at any moment. "I-I am too!" The tabby yowled out, quickening his thrusts until he was utterly ramming into the pale ginger she-cat. Her core dripped with wetness as he slid easily in and out. With a few more excruciatingly hard thrusts they both came, Brambleclaw filling her to the brim with his come, his body shaking and tensing as a loud howl escaped his lips in the brief moment of bliss. Sandstorm meanwhile shot out her clear juices onto the tom, her eyes closed tightly as she screeched, swearing that she was seeing starclan themselves.

They both collapsed in a heap. Brambleclaw slipped out of her cum filled pussy, some of his fluids squirting out as he did so. The tabby rolled off the She-cat, and huddled a little closer beginning to groom her, Sandstorm emitting a tired purr, "that... was great.." Brambleclaw nodded lazily, replaying breathlessly, "Yeah.. we have to do this again.." "definitely"

"Four healthy kits!" Cinderpelt exclaimed joyously, looking over the four furry bundles. Sandstorm opened her exhausted eyes and looked over as the medicine cat pushed them closer to her belly, lapping over a few. The pale grey she-cat lazily swatted her away to do the job herself. Loud pawsteps hurried in from outside, the bright ginger leader bursting in, "is everything okay?!" Sandstorm looked over at her mate before the kits, "yes.. everything's fine.." "I didn't suspect you were having more kits!" Sandstorm let out a small purr, "expect the unexpected.." he looked over the small furry bodies, "they're beautiful.." cinderpelt nodded, looking at them before deciding to sip out to let them talk. "What are we going to name them?" Sandstorm flicked her tail as she looked at them. She gestured to each one as she said. "Frecklekit" a pale ginger she-kit with darker speckles along her body, "goldkit" a more brightly ginger tom, "gorsekit" a dark brown ginger tabby. "And.." her tail flicked away at the dark brown fluffy tabby tom, "thornkit.."

(Authors note: This was a request from someone on a different site. I guess I should mention that, if you're giving requests feel free to include how you'd want the plot to go, or any sexual acts added or what ending you'd like as well.)


	3. JaypawxMousepawxBerrypawxHoneypaw

The lean grey tabby tom, lifted his head, his ears turning to listen to the sounds around him. Jaypaw blinked his unseeing eyes as the warmth of the light from the sun gently soaked into the fur on his back. ' _Brightheart wanted me to stay in camp to help make the elders moss beds.._.' a small snort emits from the equally small apprentice, ' _as if I'd do that! If I wanted a useless mentor I would be in the medicine cats den. I should be taught warrior stuff.'_ His paws begin to move forward, confidently heading to the entrance of camp. ' _I think I'll go and hunt instead_ ' he thought with a strong sense of rebelliousness. He slunk his way out of camp, luckily no one noticed him, or well he hoped no one did. His paws were met with the soft crunch and feel of the leaves and blades of grass under him. He took a breath of the fresh air, listening as the sounds of camp got further and further away. ' _Alright, I guess I'll see what I can find. It shouldn't be hard with my sense of smell_..' as he padded across the terrain, giving occasional sniffs of prey, a noise came to his furry ears. He stopped, straining to hear the noise and hearing the soft murmurings of two cats, ' _who's that_?' His paws seemed to turn direction as he headed closer to the noise. The familiar voices of a couple apprentices floated to his ears, "but how would we _do_ it?" The voice of Mousepaw came forth. Berrypaw retorted, "well easy, we're handsome toms aren't we? And we're better hunters and fighters than any other apprentice right? It'd be easy to get a she-cat to swoon over us." ' _What are they talking about_?' Jaypaw thought as he strained to listen. Mousepaw shifted, "mmm.. okay, well who would we choose?" "Hm, there's a lot, maybe Poppypaw, Hazelpaw.. or maybe even the newest one Hollypaw" Jaypaw scrunched up his muzzle in confusion. It wasn't long before he demanded answers, stepping out of the thicket he was hiding in, "what are you two talking about?"

Both toms jolted at his sudden presence, the fluffy grey and white tom was surprised and somewhat flustered at the appearance, "h-how long have you been standing there?!" He exclaimed. Jaypaw looked at the direction of his voice and huffed, "long enough to know you two are up to no good! What are you planning?" He took a step forward as if to be intimidating. Berrypaw huffed, taking a step towards him as well, matching his intimidation. The bigger apprentice looked over him, "it's none of your concern, as if you'd be involved" the grey tabby tom felt his fur prickle as he gave a low hiss, "Well you were talking about hollypaw, what do you want with my sister?" The two other toms exchanged glances. Mousepaw flicked berrypaw on the shoulder as he stepped forward. The sound of his paw steps coming closer caused Jaypaw to tense, getting ready for any sort of attack. Mousepaw let out a sigh before meowing, "it's nothing bad we swear. We just want to mate before we become warriors.. like.. lose out virginities.." Jaypaws ears perked in interest at this, his head cocking to the side, "huh?" Berrypaw turned away giving a huff, "but it's none of your concern as I said, a small runt like you has to have a small member, so no she-cat will ever want you," Jaypaw huffed, his tail giving a lash, "you're wrong! I don't have a tiny member!" Mousepaw glanced at Berrypaw, the tom turning around to face him again, "really huh? You want to show us then?" Jaypaw hesitated for a moment but then sat down on his haunches, ' _I don't know why I feel somewhat nervous, of course I have a big one..'_ Even though he couldn't see it, he still felt their gazes burning into his fur. He moved his paws up to his lower stomach, and grabbed a hold of his sheath beginning to stroke himself in order to reveal his member. As he stroked he felt his dick slide out and harden. The two other apprentices watched intently, at first prepared to see something disappointing, but it kept going. They're eyes widened as it finally became fully engorged revealing that even for Jaypaws small size he had a giant cock. Mouspaw gave a small gasp, "dear starclan.." Berrypaw coughed and shuffled his paws. Jaypaw moved his paw away to let them have full view, his tail flicking along the ground. He couldn't help but feel a small smirk spread across his muzzle as he sensed the others shock. Berrypaw took a moment before huffing, "Alright fine, you can join in"

A purr of satisfaction came from the small apprentice, as he willed his now boner to go down. He then meowed questioningly, "So.. who would we do this with?" Mousepaw and Berrypaw exchanged glances before Mouspaw piped up, "well.. a lot of the she-cats are nice, um but we were thinking about either Hollypaw or Honeypaw." Jaypaw looked at them, "Alright.. is it fine if I just do Honeypaw?" Berrypaw blinked, "oh right, I guess Hollypaw is your littermate." The tabby apprentice gave a small nod in which the bigger stumpy tailed tom continued, "Alright. So it's settled then?"Jaypaw could hear their scuffling paws the only indication of they're growing excitement, "Yeah" Mousepaw meowed. "So when are we doing this?" Jaypaw questioned eagerly. His ears flicked to the response Berrypaw gave, "we're going to get Honeypaw tonight." Jaypaw nodded and after a few more words explaining the situation and plan, the toms head back to camp, not before hunting a bit at first.

For the rest of the day jaypaw could barely contain his excitement, his mentor Brightheart questioning at some point in which he gave a lame excuse. The tabby tom had to force himself to sleep. At some point in the night, close to moon high, Jaypaw stirred to the feel of a paw pressing against his side. "Jaypaw, get up. It's time to go" the quiet meow of Mousepaw met his ears, and he lifted his head. His tail gave a flick, "wha..?" He meowed confusedly, before the sudden remembrance hit him, "o-oh right!" The meow of Berrypaw alerted the small tom to his presence, "did you seriously almost forget? Don't be so mouse brained, come on." Jaypaw scented the den, his ears twitching a bit, "come on? Where are we going?" Mousepaws voice sounded a bit farther, by the entrance, "Well I woke up to Honeypaw leaving, so we have to go find her" Jaypaw blinked at this but slowly stood up, giving a stretch. "It won't be a trouble, her scents fresh and it's not like it's raining, so following it should be easy" Berrypaw meowed. Jaypaw looked at the direction of his voice, and followed them as soon as he heard their paw steps leaving the den.

After a small trek through the cool dark forest, Mousepaw halted them as they hid behind some ferns. The soft sound of a she-cats moans came to his ears. The scent of heat came to Jaypaws nose almost immediately, the smell exciting the grey tabby tom. He could feel the others excitement as well as they watched her. Jaypaws paws shifted on the ground, ' _I wish I could see.. why are they stalling anyways? Aren't we supposed to confront her_?' He thought anxiously. But after a few moments of them not doing anything, the small tom decided to take the lead, stepping out of the ferns, a purr coming forth from his throat, "what're you doing Honeypaw?" The small light brown she-cat jumped, her paws moving away from her core. She fell to her side, a 'eep' coming forth from her jaws. Honeypaws lively blue eyes met Jaypaws unseeing ones, and she backed up, her tail lashing, "w-what? What am I doing? N-nothing! What're you doing?" She demanded, her voice filled with embarrassment. Jaypaw slinked up to her, his grey fur illuminated nicely in the moonlight, "Well nothing much.. Just stumbling upon a she-cat indulging herself.. We thought you might've needed some help from a tom.. or maybe three" he brushed his fur against hers, giving a flick of his tongue over her ear. Honeypaw, shuddered at the feel, a confused mew coming forth, "what? *we*?" Jaypaw then felt her attention he turned behind him as the rustling of ferns signalled the other two toms have come out. Honeypaw exclaimed in surprise, "Berrypaw? Mousepaw?" Jaypaw rubbed himself against her flank, the smell of heat driving him crazy. He sensed the blue eyed she-cats fur was also prickling with the same desire and after a short moment she meowed, "o-okay.. I want you all to fuck me.." Jaypaw smirked at this and Mousepaw eagerly stepped forward, "Alright.. as you say~" Jaypaws ears perked more as he heard her be pushed down. Mousepaw putting her in a hunters crouch. ' _That was fast_ ' Jaypaw thought as Mousepaw unsheathed his member, rubbing it against her ass, and then giving a thrust in. A groan from the tom greeting Jaypaws ears. Honeypaw let out a small whimper, as she bucked her hips to the feel of him. Mousepaw panted, "jeez.. you feel so tight.." He meowed before beginning to thrust. Honeypaw gave small whimpers a bit, "f-for such a big tom.. you'd expect your m-member to be of the same quality.." Jaypaw flicked his ears, almost letting out a snort of amusement. "What? What are you saying?" Meowed Mousepaw, Honeypaw flicked her tail, "n-nothing.. keep going.."

Mousepaw continued to thrust into the She-cat. Jaypaw listened to the gentle sound of paws scuffling and pants from Mousepaw. Honeypaw turned her blue eyes at the two and let out a small whine before meowing in a sultry tone, "c-come in you two.. join in~" Jaypaw side glanced to the gulp Berrypaw made before he walked forward, his member already unsheathed, it wasn't anything noteworthy, bigger than Mousepaws but small to any degree. He sat in front of the small she-cat, revealing it, "okay, go on, suck it" he commanded, however having a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Honeypaw snickered at this and stuck out her tongue, lapping it around the head of his small member, causing pleasurable moans from the cream coloured tom. She gave tentative laps along the slit before looking at the blind apprentice, "Jaypaw, come on, there's room for one more.. I need a big tom to ravage my sweet little core.." she gave a small eep as Mousepaw gave a harder thrust. Jaypaw felt his dick harden a bit more at her words, and stepped forward, the smell of her heat surrounding him. Honeypaw took the head of Berrypaws member into her mouth, giving slow teasing sucks. Berrypaw let out a groan, putting his paw on her head and pushing her down deeper onto himself. Honeypaw let out a few whines and whimpers, as she began to bob her head, the feeling of Mousepaw thrusting into her not being enough. Within a few seconds, she glanced downwards as the feel of another body slunk it's way underneath her. Jaypaw laid beneath her, moving his front paws around her waist and to her rump. He then thrusted his hips upwards, pushing the shecat down on him, swiftly penetrating the light brown she-cat. Honeypaw let out a loud wail around Berrypaws tiny member, her entire being trembling. Jaypaw meanwhile shuddered hard, giving a small moan at the feeling of his massive member being compressed by her wet tight walls. She gave a few lazy sucks before pulling back, gasping. Jaypaw felt all her muscles tense above him, a desperate pleasured cry coming to his ears, "a-Ah! Y-you're so big~ P-please, ram i-into me! I-I need it!" Jaypaw almost let out a groan at just her words alone, his large cock just throbbing at the amazing feeling. He began to give hard thrusts into her, Honeypaw beginning to moan loudly as she sucked along Berrypaws small member. The cream coloured tom was emitting high pitched whines and small moans as he thrusted up to her mouth, Honeypaw wasting no time and continued to bob. Mousepaw continued to thrust fast into her ass before he let out a louder moan, his body tensing and shuddering. He came hard into her ass, Honeypaw letting out a small whine between her loud moans at the feeling.

The grey and white tom slowly pulled back out of her, panting. He watched the spectacle as the two toms had their way with her. Jaypaw let out guttural moans as the absolute pleasure ran through his being making his fur stand on end. The feeling of her pussy was amazing, her wetness lubricating his cock thoroughly which allowed him to slide in and out with ease. Each thrust caused electric sensations to spark through both of them. Honeypaw pulled her face back, moaning along the skin of Berrypaws member, her tongue rasping along the length before she moved her muzzle down to his balls, giving small nips to the sensitive skin. Berrypaw gave soft moans before uttering, "I-I'm gonna come.." Honeypaw gave a louder moan as Jaypaw gave a hard ram up into her, and between her moans she got out, "t-then come for me.." Jaypaw groaned, his claws slipped out and gently pricked her rump. Within a few more seconds, Jaypaw heard a groan from Berrypaw as the tom came onto her face, his hot semen shooting along her cheek and neck fur. Honeypaw panted and continued to yowl out her small lungs as her walls were spread to their fullest. Jaypaw pulled out almost fully before ramming back into her, and continuing the action, starting to feel close. "I-I'm gonna Cum~!" Yowled out Honeypaw as she bucked her hips to his thrusts, enjoying the pleasure he gave to her. Jaypaw clenched his teeth as he gave a small nod in response, continuing to ram up into her. Within a matter of heartbeats both of the cats let out a shrill cry as they came. Jaypaw filling her with his juices, Honeypaws own juices dripping down the toms thick cock. Jaypaw let the orgasm hit him fully before he slowly pulled out, panting and laying there for a moment.

Honeypaw panted, her body trembling a bit at the slight strain she was feeling. Jaypaw wriggled his way out from under her, and she mewed, "Y-you're dirty Jaypaw.. l-let me clean you.." Jaypaw blinked his unseeing eyes at this, but snickered, "Of course.." he put his paw onto her flank and pushed her over onto her side and rolled her so that she was laying on her back. Honeypaw didn't protest to this and instead looked at the other two, "W-well come on you two.. I-I want you two to fill me up more.." Berrypaw blinked but didn't waste time as he began to quickly trot over. However Mousepaw jumped in front of him, "I'm fucking her in the core this time" he stated, Berrypaw giving a whine, but then agreeing. Jaypaw stepped over her, dangling his cum soaked cock in front of her face. The brown cat didn't waste time as she began to lick along the shaft of his cock, cleaning both of their juices off of it. Jaypaw let out a small gasp at this as he didn't lose his erection, his member quickly demanding attention. Mousepaw positioned himself over her and began to rub his small penis over her soaked core. He shuddered at the feel and let out a soft moan before entering her, immediately beginning to hump her. Homeypaw gave a small moan as she lapped along Jaypaws shaft, giving long slow licks up the underside of his wet cock. She wriggled down onto Mousepaw a bit more as he shoved his entire small length into her welcoming entrance, twitching and begging for attention. The stumpy tailed apprentice stepped forward and then lowered his hips to hers. He took a moment to adjust himself and get aligned but once he did, he then inserted his slightly bigger member into her tail hole. He winced as he began to thrust into her, the cum being enough lubricant and making it easy on him. Honeypaw gave a slightly louder moan as the two toms fucked her holes. After a few more laps to Jayfeathers member she then slowly slid her muzzle down onto the toms large member, causing the tom to shudder and let out a small breath. He then thrusted down hard into her mouth, The she-cat letting out a yelp of surprise followed by a moan as she eagerly took his member entirely. Berrypaw gave hard thrusts into her tail hole, as Mousepaw did the same to her core and Jaypaw her mouth. The sounds of moans, pants, gasps, and grunts filled the clearing as the cats had their fun.

Honeypaw began to deep throat Jaypaw, the entire length filling her mouth with ease. She gave moans around it, the vibrations causing small jolts of pleasure to spark through the apprentice, as he fucked her mouth eagerly. All three toms pleasured the smaller she-cat mercilessly till they came again. Berrypaw filling her rump up with more cum, while Mousepaw did the same to her core, the juices overflowing and leaking out of her, dripping onto the ground a bit. Jaypaw gave a few hard thrusts into her mouth, before spewing her juices into her. The She-cat eagerly drank it up, savouring each moment. Jaypaw panted, his paws felt a little bit shaky and he stepped back from her, his member slipping out of her smaller mouth. Honeypaw panted and gave soft gasps of air. Once the toms pulled away, Berrypaw looked with a small smirk, "now I get her core." Mousepaw looked and flicked his tail before padding up to her mouth, "my turn Jaypaw" He meowed. The grey tabby stepped aside at the sound of his paws and voice. Honeypaw let out a small somewhat tired purr, "I want to feel your big cock in me once again Jaypaw.. I want you to shove it in my tail-hole, Alright?" Jaypaw have a small nod, "okay, I won't deny that order" He then padded to her back side, Berrypaw already mounting her and preparing to shove his member into her core. Mousepaw was already giving small sounds of delight as Honeypaw already went to work on him, licking along his length, giving nips and nuzzles. The she-cat let out a small whine as she felt Berrypaws member be brushed into her core, which she instinctually pushed back against. Jaypaw padded closer and positioned his large member to meet her ass and with a swift thrust, entered her roughly. Honeypaw let out a loud howl once more as Jaypaw entered her, the tabby tom pushed into her fully beginning to give hard and fasts thrusts into her, the electric sensations being wonderful to him. The lithe she-cat gave yowls and moans as she licked over Mousepaws dick, shuddering as she was pounded into by both toms. She continued with her blow job, taking Mousepaw into her mouth fully and giving quick sucks to his member. She spread her hind paws out for the toms, her paws flexing now and then as she greatly enjoyed the feeling of her holes being filled. Jaypaw equally enjoyed filling her holes as he continued on fairly hard, causing Honeypaw to quiver with each hard thrust that he gave.

Berrypaw continued to thrust into her soft pink, The she-cat giving muffled moans and mewls around Mousepaws cock. She ran her tongue up the underside of his member, swirling it around and grazing her teeth over the delicate skin. Mousepaw kneaded the ground with his claws, as he met her bobs with his own quick thrusts. She began to give louder sounds of ecstasy as Jaypaw picked up his pace, going faster and harder. She began to go all the way along Mousepaws length, the task not being that difficult to do. She flicked her tongue over the slit and pulled back to the head giving hard sucks to it, causing louder moans from Mousepaw. It didn't take much longer as Mousepaw gave a harder thrust into her, coming hard into her mouth in which she, just like Jaypaw, drank it up eagerly. Meanwhile Jaypaw and Berrypaw did not stop with their duties as they gave small grunts and growls with each thrust they gave. Once Mousepaw slipped out of her mouth she began to give loud cries once again, "A-Ah! Ah! Dear starclan~!" The two toms continued to Pound away at her relentlessly, her wet pussy loving every minute of it along with her ass. Within a few more moments, Berrypaw gave a hard thrust into her, squirting even more cum into her pussy, filling her to the absolute brim now, the combination of all three toms seed spilling out around his member. Berrypaw slowly pulled out and stepped to the side, allowing Jaypaw to have more room as he absolutely dominated her ass. "A-ah! You're gonna make me c-cum again Jaypaw!" She yowled, the tabby apprentice, looking towards her voice before closing his eyes, beginning to thrust even harder into her, ramming her with all the force he could muster. After multiple more hard rams he gave a guttural groan as he spewed his seed into her rump, the white fluid leaking out and onto the ground. At the same time, Honeypaw gave a blissful cry as she felt herself come, squirting her juices out.

Jaypaw slowly pulled out, feeling somewhat wiped out. Berrypaw And Mousepaw looked at her, "we should get her cleaned up.." they meowed. Jaypaw nodded in agreement and they all began to clean up their combined fluids off of her. Honeypaw relaxed, letting them clean her. Once done she slowly got up, Berrypaw looking at all of them, "we should get back to camp." Honepaw slowly nodded and Mousepaw looked at her, "Hey.. would you ever want to do this again?" Honeypaw looked at him, her whiskers twitching as she gave an amused purr. She then padded up to Jaypaw and nuzzled against him, "not until your member grows, Until then, I only wish for toms like Jaypaw who have big members to pleasure me"


End file.
